Chafu
:"A jackal! You should've torn its head off!" :―Chafu, Red Horizon Chafu is a female aardwolf. Appearance Chafu is a stocky, scruffy adolescent aardwolf. Her features are round and robust, with sinuous legs and flat paws. She has wild, unkept pale tan fur that is striped with black and matted and clotted with dried mud and grit. Her eyes are dark, stormy blue, and her nose is black. Her muzzle is black, with two rectangular stripes extending from it and through each eye. Above each eye is a triangular black marking. One of her long ears has a jagged tear in it that is edged with dried blood. Personality Chafu is tough, brutish, and always spoiling for a fight. She is not the most intelligent of animals, preferring that her other siblings make decisions for her. She trusts them greatly, and is fiercely loyal to them- however, she isn't afraid to skirmish or play with them in a rough manner. She is somewhat lazy, and cares very little about her appearance; as a result, her fur is constantly dirty. Chafu dislikes anybody spare her sister or brothers ordering her around, and will attack anyone who mouths off to her without thinking things through. Chafu is usually spirited if she is among her siblings, but if another animal is present, she often becomes rather surly. History Early Life Chafu and her siblings were born at the base of the Poromoko Cliffs in the Drylands, with Chafu being second to the youngest. They lost their parents at a young age to a family of jackals. This drew them very close together, but it also forced them to grow up faster than they normally would have- and as a result, each bears a guard that they rarely ever drop and varying degrees of distaste for other animals, even Ardhi. As they grew older, instead of seeking out abandoned tunnels and dens as is the usual method of aardwolves, they chose to drive animals out of their current homes, occasionally killing them if the creatures prove especially reluctant to leave. Red Horizon Chafu is born in the rainy season in a den dug by her parents, Faraji and Tendaji. As she suckles from her mother, her father names her Chafu. Far later, Faraji calls her four cubs back into the den at sunrise. Once the cubs are nestled against their mother, Faraji begins to tell them how to survive on their own, causing Chafu to cock her head. Upon hearing that they will need to leave before Faraji's next litter of cubs, Chinja asks if Faraji plans to replace them, and Chafu turns to look at her sister. Faraji reassures them that this is not the case, and continues informing them. When she mentions beginning a family, Ardhi declares that he wants a large one, and Chafu smiles and nods in agreement. Tendaji then enters the lair, explaining that he was delayed due to a jackal. Chafu exclaims that he should have decapitated it, causing Chinja to playfully shove. In reply, Chafu gives her sister a raspy snarl. Tendaji suggests that killing the jackal would have been unnecessary, but Chafu insists that it wouldn't have. Their parents suddenly tense, apprehensive, and Chafu growls once more. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Songfire's Content Category:Females Category:Aardwolves Category:Drylanders Category:Young Animals Category:Siblings